flo_and_the_machinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonials (album)
|Last album = Between Two Lungs (2009) |This album = Ceremonials (2011) |Next album = TBA}} Background and recording Lyrics and music Release Tour To promote the album, Florence and the Machine embarked on their second worldwide tour titled Ceremonials Tour on 13 October 2011. The set list includes songs from the band's two studio albums. The tour ended in December 2012, after two years of worldwide touring. The tour will include numerous performances at music festivals as that is Welch's favourite way to perform live.http://www.theguardian.com/music/video/2011/oct/26/florence-welch-interview-video During an interview with MTV News, Welch discussed the nature of the tour, saying, "In a way, it's not going to be too big a production; we've done a lot of quite extravagant stuff, and that's been amazing, but for this tour, it's definitely going to be about showcasing the music ... The songs are going to be the most important thing. It will be heavily based on the music ... no bells and whistles just yet, we're going to try and keep it quite pure." Track listing #Only If for a Night - 4:58 #Shake It Out - 4:37 #What the Water Gave Me - 5:33 #Never let Me Go - 4:31 #Breaking Down - 3:49 #Lover to Lover - 4:02 #No Light, No Light - 4:34 #Seven Devils - 5:03 #Heartlines - 5:01 #Spectrum - 5:11 #All This and Heaven Too - 4:05 #Leave My Body - 4:34 Deluxe edition Credits Florence and the Machine *Florence Welch – vocals (all tracks); bass (13) *Rob Ackroyd – guitar (3, 13–15) *Christopher Lloyd Hayden – drums (1–12, 14, 15); backing vocals (1–4, 7–10); percussion (2, 3, 14) *Tom Monger – harp (all tracks); bass (8) *Mark Saunders – backing vocals (1–4, 7–9); percussion (1–3, 7, 9, 14); bass (3, 4, 7, 9, 11, 12, 14, 15); additional guitar (11) *Isabella Summers – piano (6, 7, 11); additional backing vocals engineering (7, 11); drum programming (7, 11, 13); choir parts, strings (7); synthesiser (8, 13, 14); celesta, programming (11); bells, production (13) Additional personnel *Sian Alice – backing vocals (1–4, 7–9) *Max Baillie – viola (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Ben Baptie – mixing assistant (1, 4–6, 9, 10) *Rusty Bradshaw – keyboards (1–5, 7–10, 12, 13, 15); Hammond organ (6) *Bullion – additional esoteric sounds, drum programming (1, 2, 4, 5, 9, 14) *Ian Burdge – cello (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Gillon Cameron – violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Austen Jux Chandler – engineering (13) *Tom Elmhirst – mixing (1, 4–6, 9, 10) *Paul Epworth – production (1–12, 14, 15); pump organ (2) *Sam Paul Evans – drums (13) *Richard George – violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Matty Green – mixing assistant (2, 7) *Sally Herbert – string arrangements, violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Peter Hutchings – assistant engineering *Ted Jensen – mastering *Joseph Hartwell Jones – assistant engineering *Rick Koster – violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Oli Langford – violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) *Nikolaj Torp Larsen – piano (6, 10) *Henrik Michelsen – additional assistant engineering *Lisa Moorish – backing vocals (1–4, 7–9) *Ben Mortimer – A&R *Jack Peñate – backing vocals (1–4, 7–9) *Mark Rankin – engineering (1–12, 14); mixing (11); assistant production (15) *Ben Roulston – additional backing vocals engineering (7); additional production, engineering (13) *Lucy Shaw – double bass (1) *Craig Silvey – mixing (3, 8, 12, 14, 15) *Mark "Spike" Stent – mixing (2, 7) *Jessie Ware – backing vocals (1–4, 7–9) *Eg White – production, all instruments (16) *Bryan Wilson – mixing assistant (3, 8, 12, 14, 15) *Warren Zielinski – violin (1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11) Artwork *Tom Beard – photography *Bravo Charlie Mike Hotel – layouts *Tabitha Denholm – art direction *Emma Forrest – liner notes Charts Certifications Release history References Category:Studio albums Category:Albums